1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building roof assemblies for building structures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for securing adjustable roofing support spacers to preexisting roof structures.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Numerous types of roof assemblies have heretofore been proposed for pre-engineered buildings in efforts to provide a watertight roof assembly, while at the same time enabling the roof assembly to expand and contract as changes in temperature are encountered. Typical of such prior art roof assemblies which has met with considerable success in recent years is the standing seam roof assembly. The panel members of the standing seam roof assembly are joined to each other along adjacent sides such that the sides are lapped together to form the standing seams. The panel members of the standing seam roof are secured to the secondary structural members by means of clips. The interconnection of the panel members of the standing seam roof lend stiffness and strength to the roof structure while allowing the roof structure to expand and contract as a function of the coefficient of expansion of the materials of which the roof panels are made and the temperature cycles to which the roof panels are exposed.
In addition to the use of standing seam roof assemblies in new construction, standing seam roof assemblies are also finding increasing usage in another segment of the roofing industry, that of "built-up roof" replacement. Generally, a built-up roof is formed of a plurality of sections which are interconnected and overcoated with asphaltic composition to provide a watertight seal. While such roof assemblies have generally served successfully, problems have nevertheless been encountered as a built-up roofs age, or when buildings settle, or when construction errors result in water holding roof pockets. Standing water in such pockets often results in deterioration of roofs.
A need has long been recognized for a means for replacing built-up roofs, as well as other conventional roofs, which does not require substantial modification to the preexisting roofs and which is economical both in fabrication and on-site construction. Further, it is highly desirable that the replacement roof assembly be capable of providing a new roof surface independent to the variations in the surface of the underlying roof. Past repair methods, especially those capable of altering the slope of the roof surface to improve drainage characteristics, have required substantial destruction of the original roof assembly and extensive custom construction, exposing the building interior to weather damage and being excessively time consuming and expensive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,148, 4,520,610 and 4,620,397 presented adjustable roofing support spacers for supporting replacement roof panels at a desired new slope over a preexisting roof. The present invention presents improvements to this same art as it presents apparatus for securing the adjustable roofing support spacers to the preexisting roof and building structure.